Winter Love
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: Kohaku puts her arms over his as she stares out at the still falling snow. [One day, it will all be over.] [I’ll worry about that when that day comes,] Sync answers her, giving her a butterfly kiss near her temple. A oneshot on a winter day. SyncxOC.


**Winter Love**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or Sync. I however, do own my OC.

**Warning**: Sync will probably be OOC since I had to make him a bit off his character. I hope that will not offend you.

* * *

Today is a cold winter day. Snow falls onto the ground, covering many things in its soft white texture. A bleak smile, spreads across a teenage girl's face as she stood watching the snowfall from her room window. 

"Life, something precious to us all. One shall wish for eternity while another wishes to end," she speaks, blue eyes staring coldly in front of her. Not staring, not seeing, a wondering gaze so to speak.

"Which do you want?" Another teenager's voice sounds throughout the room, this time, a boy. He leans casually against her door. He sauntered in not even a few minutes ago without her knowing. He is as quick as flashes when it comes down to it.

She could feel his eyes on her, yet she could not see his eyes. A mask covered majority of his face, leaving only his mouth and chin for the eye to see. A happier smile came upon her lips than her bleak one. Someone would say that this boy could melt her winter heart. Paying more attention to the mask, she wondered constantly what his face looks like, but never had the will to ask, however, she had an astonishing, apparent clue to how he looks like beneath the mask. "Why does it interest you so much, General Sync?"

"Are you playing games with me, Kohaku?" Sync snarls, coming behind her in a flash. His mouth becomes nearly a straight line, "Do you find it necessary to do this to me?" He grabs her left arm and spins her around to face him.

"Whatever do you mean, General Sync?" Kohaku drawls out, looking at where his eyes are supposed to be. She tries to get up, "I have duties to attend to for General Dist. I must be going."

"Think again," Sync pins her down on the windowsill. "I checked out everything earlier, you're finished for the day."

Kohaku gulps, knowing that she could not avoid him now. It has been so long since they first met. In fact, she could still remember when she first met him. Yes, indeed, she remembers when Commandant Grants introduced her to him.

"_Commandant what is it that you need from me?" A younger Kohaku asked innocently. Her gray hair flowing in the gentle breeze as her blue eyes gazed up at him._

"_I'm taking you to meet someone. He's rather lonely and I think you can help him," Van answered her, giving a gentle smile._

"_What!" Kohaku exclaimed, her eyes flashed with anger. "No, I refuse. I will do no such thing. Can't I just go back with you to Batical? I want to go play with Guy."_

"_Kohaku, I know what happened in the past, but let it go. I know that you do not agree with the plan, but you're letting it happen," Van admonished her. He placed a hand on her back and led her to wherever._

"_Fine, but I get to play with Lu-Asch later," Kohaku replied hotly. _

"_You have my word." Van continued to lead her through the Daath's Cathedral. Arriving to a few doors before Ion's quarters, he pushed her through one of the doors. _

_Kohaku gazed around the room. Her eyes searching for the supposed boy that Van had been talking about previously. In the corner of the room, on a chair, she noticed a green haired boy about her age with a mask on._

"_Who's she, Van?" The boy asked his voice sounding a bit scratchy. His head turned to look at Kohaku, and yet, she could not see his eyes._

"_Sync, this is Kohaku, Kohaku, Sync. She's going to help you," Van answered, "Kohaku, be nice. I will come back later." Without further ado, Van left them both silent._

"_Why're you here?" Sync came closer to her, but kept his distance. It was obvious to the both of them that they did not trust the other._

"_That's what I would like to know, especially with the "She's going to help you", part. Van bribed me here in the end though," Kohaku sat down on a chair nearby._

"_Exactly how could he do that?" Sync questioned, now sitting on his bed._

"_My good friend Asch," Kohaku states bluntly._

"_I see…"_

It was soon after their first meeting, they began spending time daily with one another. During the time when they first met, Kohaku was only a cadet, but now she is a top ranking officer in the second division under Dist while Sync became a God General of the fifth division and Chief of Staff. Kohaku cared far more for Sync than she ever let on and vice versa. They kept it a secret in the end.

"You always avoid me now, why?" Sync asks. He gently caresses her hair, not acting anything like how he shows everyone else. A cold, twisted young man with inferior issues is how mostly everyone sees him, but not Kohaku. She was able to get to know the man behind his icy exterior. They have always been able to get along since they first met, and they plan for that to stay that way.

"I'll bring nothing but trouble to you. I know about the plan Commandant Grants has, and I want no part in it," Kohaku tenses when Sync tightens his hold of her hair. She let's out a sigh when she notices that he was not anything near angry.

"You're being difficult. Can you not see how pitiful this world is? How disgusting it's ruled by Yulia's score?" Sync releases his hold on her hair and turns his back to her.

"You are not a part of Yulia's score," Kohaku snaps at him, glaring. "I know full well of what Yulia's score have done. I lost my elder brother because of it."

She hears him sigh. Strong arms surround her perfectly, as if it meant to fit there, a chin rests on her head as they both were now leaning together on the windowsill. Sync picks her up an instant later, and settles himself back down on the windowsill, placing her to fit comfortable on him so both would not be awkward.

"I remember you telling me about it before. Don't worry about it now."

"Hypocrite. You cannot even let go of the fact that you were not made the next Ion." His grip tightens at her words. "Ow, Sync!"

"Shut up then," Sync speaks, a noticeable sound of anger in his voice. After a moment, he relaxes once more, letting go of his spark anger. "I'm a bit surprised that you never once told me to take off my mask."

"It's none of my business. I probably know what you look like beneath the mask anyway."

"If you didn't, I would be shocked," is Sync's sarcastic comment.

It turns quiet, both enjoying the silence as much as they could. A seriously temperature could be felt however. "Do you think we can continue to do this?" Kohaku puts her arms over his as she stares out at the still falling snow. "One day, it will all be over."

"I'll worry about that when that day comes," Sync answers her, giving her a butterfly kiss near her temple. "I'll worry about that when it comes..."

"You always act this way with me, but you're so cold to others," Kohaku is cut off by Sync.

"They don't deserve anything. I don't know them personally and they don't know me. All they are to me are comrades. You, on the other hand, are a different case." The love shared between them was unspoken, but words did not need to say to know how one felt for the other.

"I see," Kohaku laughs, snuggling more into Sync. She turns her head and leans up, kissing Sync on the lips for a brief second. "Thank you."

"Whatever."

"Now that's more like the Sync I've come to know and love."

* * *

This was actually longer than the other one-shots that I've been doing. What did you all think of this one? It was kind of sappy and corny wasn't it? 


End file.
